Hanami
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: {AU, (yaoi: Aoshi x Sou} Enemies become true friends. Please R&R...(Saitou and Okita pairing may come in later) Uploaded: ch 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not and don't plan on owning Rurouni Kenshin. It rightfully belongs to Watsuki-sama and I have no intentions of taking it. This is only a fanfiction and is meant for entertainment purposes only. Now that it has been cleared, please read…

**Hanami**

**Chapter 1:**

Kyoto High:

As the bell rang, Aoshi walked out of his last class for the day. He stared at the school clock for a few minutes.

"…Still an hour before practice," He thought to himself, leaving school grounds.

There wasn't enough time for him to go home, so instead, entered a nearby tea shop/café to get himself some tea before heading towards Asayake dojo, one of the best dojo in town; in which Aoshi's father had enrolled him into since he was a kid.

Aoshi took a seat by the window. 'I wonder how is imoto is doing?' He wondered, staring at some flowers, which had reminded him about her. 'I'll see her tomorrow.' He told himself. He hadn't gone home for quite a while now.

Aoshi left the café with some fresh tea and slowly walked towards a quiet street. He never really liked the noise from busy streets as well as many people staring at him. As a son of a Shinomori, he was well known by many. However, Aoshi had chosen a life away from the family and the luxury. He had decided to live on his own, a few days a week. After all, he was a senior and was soon going to be going off to College.

After walking a few blocks further, Aoshi came to big dojo. There was about five divisions in the Asayake dojo, each teaching a different style of fighting. Aoshi was learning kempo, and kodachi nitou.

The other styles that are offered are the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Gatotsu, and Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken; each with their own ideals of fighting.

Aoshi entered the hall, arriving where he was assigned to be. Nearby, a few of his classmates sparing each other. Aoshi walked into a smaller room next to the dojo gets changed. As he got out, a small boy, about half a foot shorter than him ran across the door way and knocked Aoshi out of the way.

"Ahh….Sumimasen, gomen nesai," The boy quickly got up and bowed repeatedly, all the while, smiling cheerfully at him. "Watashi wa Seta Soujirou desu. Gomen nasai, I really didn't mean to knock you out of the way!"

Aoshi said nothing in return, but stared at the smiling Soujiou.

All of a sudden, Aoshi heard someone shout his name: "Shinomori, take your position!!" Called Kakashi-sensei, spotting Aoshi chatting with another kid. "You can't be chatting at a time like this!"

He was his team captain, although his main Shishou was a man named Okina.

Aoshi turned to his sensei as he heard his calls. He glared at Soujirou and walked away, 'Almost got me into trouble,' he thought with a sigh, while getting into his position. Aoshi knew he would be getting a tough training session, if he was to be late without reasoning.

"All because of that guy," He mumbled and cursed.

Soujiou stood by the door way and stared at the guy's back. "Oh well," he mumbled, closing the door behind him. "Shinomori…ka?" He thought interestingly.

Aoshi went to the shelf and grabbed his kodachi. He walked over to his floor spot and began with his warm-ups and stretches before sparing with an assigned teammate.

At Shinomori Residence:

A genki 12-year-old girl dashed into the mansion after school. She placed her books in her room and quickly completed her homework within an hour time.

"Ka-sama!!" The girl screamed across the mansion, as she quickly put her books away and scrambled out of her room.

Her mom came out of the foyer. "Nani, Misao-chan?" She asked.

"I want to sleep over at Aniki's tonight." Misao pouted. "He hasn't come home for weeks now. I want to see him." She explained to her mom.

"He might be busy with school work." Her mom told her. "You shouldn't bother him so much."

"Demo…Demo…" Misao whined. "I want to see Aniki."

"Don't you have homework too?" Her mom asked sternly.

"I just finished it." Misao said, smiling.

"Fine," Her mom gave in. "But he may not be home right now… He's got training, remember?"

"Hai!" Misao exclaimed excitedly.

Misao was about to run to her room, but stopped when she though of something.

"It's going to be a three-day weekend," Misao added, "Is it alright if I come home early Monday afternoon, instead of sunday?" She asked again.

"Tashika na." Mrs. Shinomori responded with a gentle smile on her face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Misao thanked while walking away.

Mrs. Shinomori chuckled. "My, musume is sure happy today." She mumbled to herself, walking into her office. 'I wonder how musuko is…' she thought, looking at a picture on her desktop.

"Hmm… I'll bake Aniki a chocolate cake." Misao thought aloud, dashing into the kitchen, humming a soft tune.

…………………

As Misao ran into the kitchen, she forced her maids to leave.

"What are you up to?" Kumiko asked, stepping out into the hall.

"I want to bake a cake on my own." Misao answered in a hurry, going through cabinet to cabinet, gathering all the ingredients and materials needed for making a cake. Soon, she began working on her project.

Kumiko left her alone and went into the living room to clean some; while Misao was busy hogging up the kitchen.

After training, Aoshi changed out of his uniform and grabbed his belongings. He was about to leave until Kakashi-sensei called him back.

As soon as Aoshi reached to the front desk, he knew something bad will happen.

"I don't want you coming in to class late, got that?" Kakashi-sensei began.

Aoshi nodded and was about to turn around.

"Training tomorrow," Kakashi-sensei quickly added, "11 am sharp, I suggest you not be late." He spoke, before dismissing Aoshi.

Aoshi knew he will be the only one attending this training class tomorrow. Every time someone was late for training, there would always be an extra hour or so of training for that person alone the next day. "A way of punishment, ka?"

Aoshi closed his eyes and remembered the last time he was late. It had been a summer day and he had forgotten about his training classes. For that, he missed his training session and made it up in a week's time.

Just as he was leaving the dojo, once again, he bumped into the same guy he met earlier.

"Sumimasen," Soujiro apologized, still wearing his ever-present smile. He looked up at the current victim of his clumsiness. "Ahh, Shinomori-san," He greeted cheerfully.

Aoshi paid no attention to the dark-haired boy. He slowly walked away without any care or recognition of the guy. He walked out of the dojo.

It was now about 6 and it was starting to get cold. He placed on his trench coat and continued walking home.

As he went in, he threw down his bags. He was so exhausted from training, he didn't bother opening the lights or changing his clothes. He laid down on his sofa and took a small nap.

Misao took the cake out of the oven, as it was time. She placed it on the counter and let it cool off. She ran to her room and packed her bags with some clothes, as well as some necessary items that isn't already at Aoshi's house.

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She found her mother in her office taking care of some paper work.

Misao knocked on the door. "Ka-sama," Misao called before opening the door.

"Hai!" Her mom answered.

Misao pushed open the door and walked in. "I'll be going now." She said.

"Aren't you going to have dinner first?" Mrs. Shinomori asked.

"I want to have dinner with Aniki." Misao pouted.

Mrs. Shinomori let out a sigh. "Well, have fun."

"Hai!" Misao replied. "Arigatou for letting me go, Ka-sama." She thanked.

Mrs. Shinomori nodded. "I love you Misao-chan." She said.

"I love you too!" Misao responded, 'To-sama as well…' She thought cheerfully, before closing the door behind her as she left her mom's room.

Misao walked into the kitchen and packed her cake in a box. She walked outside and placed the package on the table in front of her porch. She went back into the mansion and pulled out a jacket from the closet.

One of her drivers, Hannya, showed up.

"Do you want a ride, Misao-sama?" he offered, as he was on his way out.

"Sure," Misao accepted. "Drop me off at the school Aniki goes to, and I will walk to his house on my own." She ordered.

It was a little too far for Misao to walk to his house from where she lived, but she didn't want Hannya to drop her off in front of his house either.

"Wakaru." Hannya replied, walking out back to the garage. Within minutes, a limousine pulled up at in front of Misao.

Misao grabbed her things. Arashi opened the doors for her, as she got in.

"You don't have to drive this around," Misao commented.

"Hai!" Hannya responded. "However, I will be picking up your father from work, after dropping you off."

"Wakarimashita." Misao said, as Arashi closed the door. She made herself comfortable.

After a ten minute ride, Misao got off at Kyoto High. She pulled her things out of the car.

She watched as the limousine droved down the street. As soon as it was out of sight, she started walking the other direction to Aoshi's house. It was about 10 blocks away.

Misao ran up to the steps. She rung the door bell and waited for Aoshi to open up.

Seconds later, Aoshi opened his eyes and scanned the darkness of the living room. He heard the door bell again. He got up and turned on the lights. He slowly walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Konbanwa!" Misao greeted cheerfully, much to Aoshi's surprise.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Author's notes: Hello… Oniwabanshu here. You will not normally see me write this stuff. It is my first attempt on writing a yaoi fanfiction. I usually write Aoshi and Misao but I decided to give this a try, ever since I became hooked from reading my beta-reader's fanfics. It's a new experience and I don't mind these kind of thing. SOOO much thanks goes to Hikage for helping me think of the title and helping me get started. bear-hugs

I know, in this chapter, there is not too much on Soujirou, but he will slowly make his way into the scenes. . Wait and see. I am just focusing on Aoshi and family right now.

Please read and review. No flames please… however, constructive reviews would be nice.

* * *

A few Japanese Terms:

Ka-sama: The way Misao-chan addresses her mom

To-sama: The way Misao-chan addresses her dad

Aniki: older brother

Imoto: little sister

Wakaru: I understand

Wakarimashita: I see

Tashika na: I guess so

musume: one's own daughter

genki: hyper

Watashi wa: I am


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers apply

Hanami

From the previous chapter:

Misao ran up to the steps excitedly. She rung the door bell and waited for Aoshi to open up. Aoshi opened his eyes and scanned the darkness of the living room. He heard the door bell again. He got up and turned on the living room lights. He slowly walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Konbanwa!" Misao greeted cheerfully, much to Aoshi's surprise.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Misao-chan, what are you doing here?" Aoshi asked standing by the doorway, seeing a little girl in his steps.

"I came to see you, Aniki. I've missed you so much." She cried. Misao placed on her smile and walked into the house.

She walked up the stairs and placed here belongings inside her room. Aoshi stared at Misao as she moved quickly around the house.

"How's To-sama and Ka-sama?" Aoshi asked.

"Busy like always," Misao said with a soft sigh.

"How's school?" Aoshi asked, not knowing what else to say to Misao.

"It's fine…I'm not flunking my classes." Misao replied cheerfully. Misao didn't feel comfortable talking about school, since it wasn't much in her interest. She kept up her grades because of her parents. "Ahh… This place has gotten quite a mess since the last time I've been here." she commented, changing the subject. She cleared the kitchen table and placed her cake down. "I should drag Ochika-san or Oma-san here to clean this place up at least once a week."

Misao turned around. "What's going on with you?" She asked taking a seat onto the couch. "You look tired." She commented as she flipped through the television channels.

Aoshi took a seat next to her. "I'm fine," he replied. "Did you have dinner yet?" He asked her.

"Iie, I was planning on eating with you." Misao confessed. "Unless… you had dinner already."

"I'll order some pizza for the two of us." Aoshi suggested, picking up the phone.

………………………………

After dinner, Misao bathed and went to her room to make it more comfortable.

Aoshi knocked at her door.

"Come in." Misao called.

Aoshi walked in and sat at the edge of her bed, decorated in blue sheets.

"You sleeping yet?" He asked coldly.

"Just about to…" Misao responded, fluffing her pillow. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" She asked openly.

"Other than going to my training class in the morning, there's nothing planned." Aoshi answered.

"Then I get to spend the day with you." Misao commented joyfully.

"What time do you have to be there?" Misao questioned. "May I go with you?"

"I guess you can, but I have to be there no later than 11 AM" Aoshi replied.

"Hai!!" Misao said cheerfully. "I still want to go."

Aoshi nodded. Misao laid down on her bed. Aoshi pulled the covers over her.

"Aniki…have you found someone that you like most?" Misao slowly asked.

Aoshi looked up from her question. "Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"I want my Aniki to be happy, that's all…" Misao explained. "I wish that you can have more happiness than anyone I know."

Aoshi nodded again. "Arigatou…"

"Oyasumi nasai Aniki." Misao spoke once more before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Aoshi closed the door behind him as he left her room. 'Oyasumi,' he thought going into his room,

which was right next to hers.

………………………………

The next morning, Misao woke up at 7:30. She got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-

shirt to go along with it.

She got out and saw that Aoshi was still in his room sleeping after slightly opening his room door.

Misao walked quietly around the house, so Aoshi wouldn't wake up. She went downstairs and into

the kitchen. Misao opened up the refrigerator, only to notice that her cake was still inside.

"That will go great with tea for this afternoon." She mumbled to herself, taking out some food

that she can cook.

An hour has passed and Misao had just finished cleaning out the entire kitchen and made breakfast for the two of them. All the rotten food in the refrigerator was thrown out and it was completely empty with an exception of some drinks and her cake. Misao had mopped the floor, re-washed all the plates in the cabinet and made the kitchen almost spotless and Aoshi still hasn't gotten out of his room yet.

Misao was about to move onto cleaning the living room when she heard running water from the

second floor bathroom. 'Aoshi must be up by now,' She thought, placing down the towel.

Aoshi walked down the stairs.

"Ohayo!" Misao greeted cheerfully. "I hope you are hungry… because I made breakfast." Misao said, sliding the dining room doors open.

Aoshi looked at the place with surprise. "What happened in here?"

"Oh… I just cleaned the place down. It looks much decent now, doesn't it?" Misao spoke,

continuously, non-stop.

……………………………

After breakfast, Aoshi went to his room to do his homework and Misao continued to clean her

brother's junk yard.

After about two hours Aoshi had finished his homework and grabbed his bag that sat at the edge

of his bed.

"I'm going now." Aoshi called as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh…I'm going with you." Misao called as she jumped up from where she sat and placed the

vacuum cleaner down.

As Aoshi and Misao arrived at the Asayake Dojo. Aoshi immediately walked over to meet his

sensei while Misao wandered around the dojo grounds.

About half an hour had past and Misao no longer felt like walking around the area. She went over

to where Aoshi was assigned to and watched him spar with other classmates.

"Sugoi!!" Misao mumbled as she watched Aoshi make multiple images of himself. 'It has been a

while since I've last seen Aniki fight.' She thought.

On the next window across, there was a boy dressed in light blue gi watching the battles going

on in the hall.

"Shinomori Aoshi…ka," the boy mumbled. "…looks like he will win this match…"

He caught Misao's attention and began to stare at him. He looked so cheerful for no apparent

reason.

The young man had finally noticed that Misao had been staring at him for some time. He was

quite bored himself and walked over to make some conversation, and take some time away.

"Kon'nichi wa!!" The guy greeted with a slight bow. "Watashi wa Seta Soujirou desu, some

people refer to me as Soujirou no Tenken."

"Misao…Shinomori Misao desu" Misao began introducing herself.

"Misao-san…I haven't seen you around here before…" Soujirou commented.

"I don't come here much. Only once in a while, when I want come here with Aniki." Misao

responded. "He's inside fighting right now."

"So your Shinomori-san's imoto, nice to meet you." Soujirou said turning around and looking back

inside the dojo.

"How do you know my Aniki?" Misao questioned.

"Ahh… I bumped into him yesterday while I was late for training." Soujirou said, smiling away.

"Soka…" Misao mumbled turning back inside.

"Soujirou-kun, where is your training room hall?" Misao asked curiously. Every division seemed to

be in session but only Soujirou and her seemed to be outside.

"I train at the art of Tenbu no Sai Niyoru Ken, which is located at that building over there…"

Soujirou answered pointing to the building across the dojo grounds from where they were. "I'm

not inside because everyone is being tested today and I haven't been called in just yet."

"Well… good luck!" Misao told him. She walked into the hall where Aoshi was in, since everyone

there was now on a short break.

Soujirou stared as Misao walked deeper inside.

"I wonder if Misao-san and Shinomori-san are involved with another?" He thought, as he turned

around and headed back into his own division, before getting into more trouble.

* * *

Author's notes: Well… here it is. That was a little more introduction of Soujirou. My plans for next chapters are… … umm… … hmm… well… I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. teehee. Lots more thanks goes to Hikage… It's just so sweet of her to keep wanting me to write the next part to the fanfic. more bear-hugs

Please read and review… That would be sooo great.

Ja na!


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply...

Hanami

From previous chapter:

"I wonder if Misao-san and Shinomori-san are involved with another?" He thought, as he turned around and headed back into his own division, before getting into more trouble.

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

Aoshi's training session finally came to an end. As he bowed to his sensei and headed out the door.

"Shinomori..." Kakashi-sensei called, just as Aoshi slid open the shoji door. "Don't be late next week." He sternly ordered.

Aoshi nodded and walked out. Misao came running up to him.

"Aniki, you've really gotten much stronger than the last time I came here." Misao commented cheerfully.

"That was three years ago, Misao-chan" Aoshi plainly stated.

"Hey, can you teach me some kempo someday?" Misao asked.

"You know To-sama wouldn't allow it." Aoshi replied.

"Demo... I'm apart of the Oniwabanshuu too." Misao complained, staring at the ground. "I am already good at throwing my kunai." She said proudly.

"You should be happy To-sama even let you train using kunai." Aoshi stated with a sigh.

"Demo...Demo..." Misao pouted. "I want to know other stuff and be as strong as you!"

Aoshi remained silent. He had no answer to give to Misao, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with a word of rejection.

"Aniki..." Misao screamed. "Say something!" She hated the silence coming from him.

"You will grow up to be a woman, you don't need such skills." Aoshi replied in his usual monotone. "So?" Misao mumbled.

Aoshi said nothing. What could he have said? It remained that, no matter how much he argued, Misao would end up angry either way.

"Ahh... I just remembered... Aniki, I thought you don't have training sessions on weekends."

Misao brought up the conversation, after calming down a bit.

"I don't," Aoshi answered quickly.

"They why are you here?" Misao asked.

Aoshi also didn't wish to answer this question. _'Hmm... Why am I here?'_ he asked himself.

'It's because **someone** made me late to class.' He thought angrily, walking away.

"Aniki...are you in training today because you got into trouble?" Misao asked openly.

Aoshi walked a faster paste, hoping to avoid Misao's questions.

'..Guess so,' Misao thought to herself. 'I see Aniki can make mistakes and get into trouble too.' She grinned.

Misao snapped herself from her train of thoughts when she noticed Aoshi was already a block ahead of her.

"MATTE!" Misao screamed, running to him. "You're mean...Aniki" Misao whined, holding onto Aoshi's coat, so he wouldn't run ahead.

Aoshi closed his eyes. "Just don't tell To-sama or Ka-sama."

"Hai! Not a word." Misao said happily but soon became serious. "To-sama seems to know everything that is going on with me, even if I don't tell him..." Misao slowly confessed.

"Aa" Aoshi spoke in agreement. _'Misao, you're really easy to read since your emotions are so opened,' _he thought, keeping the comment to himself.

Soujirou snuck out of the Asayake Dojo and slowly followed Aoshi secretly from behind. He had hoped to find out where they were staying.

Aoshi sensed a strange presence following him. He turned around, but to only see a few cars on the road and a few people walking onthe streets, minding their own business. Soujirou had hid himself behind a booth.

"Ne..Aniki, What's wrong?" Misao asked. She tried to look at where Aoshi was staring at, but saw no one.

After a pause, Aoshi turned around and continued walking, heading towards an ally.

"Aniki, why are we walking this way?" Misao questioned in confusion. "This is a longer route, isn't it?"

"Aa" Aoshi responded.

Soujirou followed them into the ally. _'They live in here?'_ Soujirou thought to himself. _'I was expecting that they'd be living in a neighborhood with mansions and all; and not dumps like this.'_

Aoshi turned around when Soujirou least expected it. There was no place for Soujirou to shield himself from being seen.

"Are you following us?" Misao asked, finally understanding why Aoshi had walked into this ally.

"Ahahahahaha" Soujirou laughed. "Oops," Soujirou whispered to himself before approaching them. "Kon'nichi wa" Soujirou greeted with a smile. "I wasn't following you," He lied, defending himself. "I forgot my bus money today so I have to walk.. Stupid of me..huh?" Soujirou commented, smacking himself lightly.

"Where do you live?" Misao asked with caution.

"Just about another 10 blocks more." Soujirou lied again.

"Oh..." Misao mumbled and continued to walk. "Well... I'll be going now," She said, catching up to Aoshi.

Aoshi could tell Soujirou was lying but decided to keep quite.

Soujirou watched as Aoshi entered his house from the back door. "I see, this is where they live." Soujirou said, smiling. He turned away and walked back. _'He might be of some use to me... for us...I rather say.'_

At Shinomori Residence

It is now Monday afternoon and it was time for Misao to return home to her parents.

"Aniki...aren't you coming in?" Misao watched as Aoshi stood nervously by the entrance gate.

"Aa" Aoshi slowly responded. It took him time to process Misao's question. _'I guess I might have to stay for the night...'_ he thought, walking behind Misao. He walked into their yard and found a lot of new flowers decorating their area. Aside from the main building was a smaller building used as a dojo, where Aoshi used to train with his father when he was a kid. On theother side of the main house was their garage.

"Tadaima!" Misao screamed as she entered the foyer.

"Tadaima..." Aoshi whispered, still unsure if he should really see his parents.

"Welcome back, Misao-sama" Kumiko greeted. "Ara? Aoshi-sama...It's been a while since I've seen you. Please do come in, I'm sure Oka-sama would like to meet you." She commented.

"Oto-sama is away on a business trip at the moment, however." She quickly stated and rushed up the stairs.

Aoshi nodded and sat down on the couch. For some reason he had felt less tense knowing that his father is not round at the moment.

"Musuko." Aoshi's mother mumbled, seeing Aoshi in their living room. She descended from the top of the stairs and walked into the living room.

Tsubame came in and served tea and cake for the three of them.

"Tadaima, Ka-sama." Aoshi greeted calmly.

"Welcome home, Aoshi." Mrs. Shinomori gave Aoshi a hug then pulled away. "It's good to see that you're finally visiting."

"Aa..." Aoshi began, "I've been busy with things."

"It has been a long time musuko..." Mrs. Shinomori began. "Do sit down."

Misao knew this wouldn't be a conversation to listen in and decided to excuse herself.

"Well... I'll be in my room." She said, taking her things and left the living room to her mother and Aoshi.

"How is your training classes?" Mrs. Shinomori asked.

"Ok, I guess." Aoshi sighed.

"That's good..." Mrs. Shinomori commented.

Aoshi sat facing his mother. There was silence until Aoshi's mother was able to bring up some important news.

"You're father is away on a business trip in Osaka. He'll be heading to Kyoto in for a fewdays to a week then maybe he'll finally be back home." Mrs. Shinomori sighed.

Aoshi nodded and found himself asking, "What do you mean by... _finally_?"

"I have just a question..." She began, knowing she can't hold it back any longer. "The reason your father is having a line up of business trips is because things are not working out in our family business."

"NANI?" Aoshi quickly said, after hearing his mother's last statement.

"Musuko, not to worry, our Shinomori corporation isn't going bankrupt or anything.

"What then?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"This is not going to be something easy to hear but... now is the time for you to stand up and

show your skills to us... the Oniwabanshuu, to tell them that you are capable to lead them.

You are apart of the generations of leaders of this clan." Mrs. Shinomori paused to let Aoshi take in everything being said. "You know as well as I do; we have kept this line of Okashira and this clan for over a few hundred years. We have managed to stay around to help keep the peace and help fight whenever needed. Indeed the Oniwabanshuu are somewhat like assassinations, but don't forget we are also guards and used for security business reasons as well as being spies."

Aoshi was shocked. The moment he returns and sees his mother some big news hit him.

"You were born into this family and you are the next to take the role."

"Why am I next?" Aoshi asked. "Makimachi-sama, my ojisan, is leader of our clan. The next leader is from the Makimachi side, not Shinomori." he tried to reason.

"Yes, you are indeed right. However, Makimachi-sama doesn't have any other generations after him. Your father is good friends with him and he is my good brother."

Aoshi didn't like the idea of leading his people, only wishing to protect little Misao-chan was his strong point.

"I'll think about it." Aoshi mumbled, after a long silence.

"Okay, at least you still have time."

"How much time?" Aoshi jumped in.

"You still have about a year or so... I'm not sure really, all I know for a fact is that Makimachi-sama won't hold it for another 5 years. If you aren't going to take the position, then chances of us merging with another clan is great." Mrs. Shinomori frowned. Another troubling statement has just been thrown to Aoshi. It left him not much of a choice but to take the position.

Aoshi said nothing and stared silently into his tea cup seeing his reflection.

"...So I hear you got your report card..." Mrs. Shinomori commented, changing the subject.

Aoshi knew he couldn't keep it hidden for too long. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to his mother.

Mrs. Shinomori slowly read it's contents. All his grades were pretty good except for one.

"What happened in your science class?" She asked curiously, seeing that he only got a B in the class while all others are straight A's.

"Gomen... I messed up a little last marking period, I can still make it up for the final." Aoshi covered himself. He was somewhat glad that his father wasn't home.

"I'm sure you may already know what your father will have to say about this." Mrs Shinomori commented, placing it inside her pocket.

"...I'll be going now..." Aoshi said, wanting to leave.

"Wait..." Mrs. Shinomori called back. "I suggest you stay here a few days."

"Why?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"Well... this is also your home after all." She spoke sternly.

"Wakata," Aoshi mumbled letting out a sigh. Aoshi was given no choice but to stay for a few days, it was somewhat his punishment. "At least let me go and get my school books and a few other things."

"That I will allow you to do," Mrs. Shinomori replied with a smile. "Hannya, would you please take Aoshi to get his things. Do be back by dinner." Mrs. Shinomori walked out of the living room and went to her office to finish up some paper work. _'I'm glad musuko sees it my way.'_

She thought happily.

"Hai!" Hannya said, leaving to bring the car up front.

'A deal's a deal. I'll let my husband know not to make a big fuss about his grades this time...' she told herself, walking into her room. She was indeed happy to have her son back at home, even if it was just for a few days.

Misao ran down from her room. "Aniki...are you leaving without telling me?" She pouted.

"Misao-sama... you know better than to run in this house," Kumiko stated.

"Gomen..." She apologized and quickly turned to Aoshi.

Aoshi kneeled down to her height and told her, "I'll be back by dinner."

"YATTA!" Misao screamed happily, jumping cheerfully, that Aoshi was going to be with her longer.

* * *

To be Continue...

Author's notes: Hiya! ...It's been a while since I updated. Hope you liked...So far, this is the longest chapter from this fanfic. I'll be sure to update... This part pretty much leads into the plot. Hmm... idea of this plot may come from Wiess Kreuz. Enough said, I gotta keep my mouth shut and for you to read on. BTW...some credits belong to my beta! JA!


End file.
